


Directive on Leave and Special Working Arrangements

by Ride_Forever



Series: Wild and Whirling Words [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Epistolary, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Telegram, document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser responds to Frannie's telegram.





	Directive on Leave and Special Working Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Follows immediately upon part three of this series.
> 
> Document!fic -- based on an actual RCMP document -- intends no copyright infringement on the rights of the copyright-holder Her Majesty the Queen.
> 
> Backchecking: hockey term for the act of skating back to your defensive zone and applying pressure to an opposing player when they have possession of the puck and are on the rush.

_Document acquired by Fraser because of Frannie's telegram:_

**Directive on Leave and Special Working Arrangements**

This directive supports the _Policy on Terms and Conditions of Employment_ by providing direction to departments that will ensure the equitable, accurate, consistent, transparent and timely administration of leave provisions and special working arrangements.

For the purposes of this directive, these provisions and arrangements may be applied to an indeterminate period which may be a term of three months or more.

Persons may be granted leave in accordance with the provisions of the relevant collective agreement or terms and conditions of employment. Where there is conflict or incompatibility between a provision of the collective agreement and the Treasury Board terms and conditions of employment policy instruments, the provisions of the collective agreement apply.

The following appendices establish criteria to be followed with respect to the management of certain authorized paid and unpaid absences from work:

• Appendix A – Leave with Pay or Time Off With Pay  
• Appendix B – Leave Without Pay

Persons may participate in special working arrangements in accordance with this directive under transition leave and leave with income averaging special working arrangements. The following appendices establish criteria under which these working arrangements may be established:

• Appendix C –Transition Leave: A Special Working Arrangement  
• Appendix D – Leave with Income Averaging: A Special Working Arrangement

The objective of this directive is to ensure that departments manage paid and unpaid absences from work and special working arrangements in a sound, consistent and effective manner.

The expected results of this directive are that:  
• persons are accorded leave benefits in accordance with their relevant collective agreement or terms and conditions of employment;  
• absences from work and special working arrangements are administered and managed in an accurate, equitable, transparent and timely manner. 

Modifying the special working arrangement: Once the transition leave application or the leave with income averaging application has been signed by both the participant and the person with the delegated authority, any changes to the arrangement may be made only in rare and unforeseen circumstances. A request, by the person, to change the working arrangement must be provided, in writing with reasonable notice, and may be approved at the discretion of the person with the delegated authority. 

Other relevant legislation/regulations  
• Public Service Employment Act  
• Financial Administration Act  
• Public Service Labour Relations Act  
• National Defence Act  
• Public Service Superannuation Act  
• Supplementary Retirement Benefits Act  
• Income Tax Act  
• Income Tax Regulations  
• Canada Elections Act

Please direct enquiries about this directive to your departmental headquarters.  
For interpretation of this directive, departmental headquarters should contact:  
Core Public Administration Compensation Management  
Compensation and Labour Relations  
Office of the Chief Human Resources Officer  
Treasury Board of Canada Secretariat  
________________________________________  
© Her Majesty the Queen in Right of Canada

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 

 _Telegram to Frannie in Chicago from Fraser in Canada_ :

ENJOY THE HOCKEY GAME BUT KNOW THAT I INTEND TO BACKCHECK YOU STOP CLEARED FOR EXTENDED LEAVE AND SPECIAL WORKING ARRANGEMENTS STOP RETURNING TO CHICAGO STOP THANK YOU KINDLY STOP


End file.
